Let's Not Be Heroes
by Manglex5
Summary: KO, Rad, and Enid find an old house that turns out to be the home Rippy Roo and Doctor Greyman, who have left P.O.I.N.T. Find out why in my first fanfiction! (Sorry if it is not that great) Edit: Now there is canon that explains what at least happend to Doctor Greyman so its a little off now.


It was a boring afternoon at Lakewood Plaza. KO, Rad, and Enid were sitting around waiting for something to happen. "Ugh!" groaned Rad, "There is nothing to do!" "To think we have always wanted a day off, but had nothing planned." said Enid in an unamused fashion. "I have an idea!" KO said as he jumped off the sidewalk, " Let's go to that random house back there we never even noticed!" "Well, at least it's something to do." Rad shrugged. "Ok let's go." said Enid unimpressed. They walked through the alley until they finally got to the strange house. "Are you sure anyone lives here?" said Enid, looking at an opened mail box full of letters. "Of course some one lives here, replied Rad "Who else would be paying for it?" "I don't think anyone is." Enid said, holding a letter in her hand. She tossed the letter back in the box, with no idea what to do. "We should probably just lea..." Before Rad could finish his sentence, KO walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nobody awnsered the door, so KO knocked again. The knob started to turn, and an animal like figure stood infront of the open door. "Wait a minute!" said KO pulling a pow card out of his pocket, "You're Rippy Roo, from P.O.I.N.T!" The kangaroo glared, and slammed the door with his foot. "Wait!" he shouted, "How did you get so tall?" KO knocked on the door several times, but it was no use. "Come on kid, let's just go." said Enid. Just as the trio walked away the door opened again. "Wait!" called a voice inside the house. "Want some tea?" KO turned around and stared at the figure. "Doctor Greyman?" "Umm... yeah that's me!" he said somewhat enthusiastic. They all sat at a table drinking tea and talking. "This tea is really good sir." said Enid after drinking her third cup. "Oh, thanks!" said Doctor Greyman looking as though he had won an award. Rippy Roo hopped in the room and saw them sitting with him, then he mumbled something. "Language Rippy!" shouted Doctor Greyman. He dodged a plate thrown across the room at him and shouted again "Your paying for that!" Rippy hopped away arms crossed into his room. "Don't worry about him, he just dislikes anything hero related." "You know that didn't sound as bad in my head." he mumbled to himself. "Why does he hate heroes?" KO questioned. "Yeah heroes are awesome!" Rad continued. "Well some bad things happened at P.O.I.N.T a long time ago and..." Doctor Greyman paused. "You know what, let's just forget the past." he said sadly. "Let's talk about you instead!" he said as his mood completely changed. He glanced over at KO and said "You kinda look familiar, do I know you?" "Well I do kinda look like my mom... I think she said she was called Silverspark." "Oh, I haven't seen her in a while." he replied. "Doctor Greyman, why did you quit P.O.I.N.T?" Doctor Greyman sighed and said "I guess there is no way of avoiding it." "KO I didn't quit it, I was forced to leave." KO could not believe it, why would they make him leave? "Why?" KO said curiously. "Didn't your mother ever tell you?" "I lost my powers." he said with a small tear in his eye. KO went over to comfort him. "It's alright I'm fine." he said rubbing his eyes. "After all that happened that day Rippy quit and vowed not to ever use his powers again." "He wanted me to feel better." he said with a slight grin. He went up to KO and patted him on the head. "KO we are not heroes anymore." he said finishing the conversation. Doctor Greyman looked up at a clock. "Well I think it's time to go, it's getting late!" he stated as he pushed all three of them out the door. "Bye!" he said as he slammed the door. "Want to try going back in?" said Rad. "No, let's just leave." KO said with a small grin on his face. "I can't believe this I'm gonna tell mommy I met her old friends!" he said as he jumped happily back to the plaza with Rad and Enid. Back at the old house a curtain opened, and Doctor Greyman peeked out. "Nice to meet you KO." he said quietly waving back at them.


End file.
